A Kitsun's Heart
by KibiFan
Summary: *Breath* Okay. Here it is, my first story. Two lovers that do not know of each other's feelings for the other person. Who knows? I do and you will too if you read.
1. Chapter 1: A Foggy Dream

**A Kitsune's Heart**

_**Chapter 1: A Foggy Dream**_

**Scene:** two boys lay next to each other. One blond, blue eyed, and infatuated with the handsome boy next to him. The other, a brunet with dark black slits in his hazel eyes, and an unfaltering love for the other boy staring into him.

"Kiba," the blond says with a slow and loving voice. "Yeah, Naruto?" the Inuzuka boy answered with a smooth raspy voice. The Naruto waits a minute, held tight in the silence, before telling Kiba "I love you." With equal if not greater feeling in mind the other boy answers "I love you too Naruto." With passion set and hearts in twined, the two lean in towards each other to seal the moment with a fiery kiss of promise.

**Naruto's House:** Back in his room, in his bed, alone, the captivated blonde's eyes drift open from the kiss of his crush, now just a foggy dream. "Was that all just a dream?" the blond asked into the air as if expecting an answer. "I guess it was." He sighed as he stumbled out of bed. With his feet heavy, he drags himself to the bathroom for a shower. Once he had showered and made himself decent enough to be seen, he went down stairs to a breakfast of just warmed Ramen. Just as he finished his third bowl, a knock on the door rang into the house. "Come in."

**Two Hours Before**

**Kiba's House:** Still in bed asleep, Kiba was thinking about his beautiful blond and how his love for him knew no end. This did not last long though. "**HEY! WAKE UP!" **before Kiba could move him and his covers were in the floor as the alarm of a mother he had woke him up. "Oh good… your awake." Tsume said with a slight laugh and hidden smirk. "Aaaghh…Ouch…Why can't I have a normal alarm?" whined the brunet rubbing the back of his head. "That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" came a caring but mocking voice from the doorway. "Any way… you might want to get up before mom attacks you again. Okay little bro." Kiba's older sister Hana advised him before heading down stairs to fix breakfast for them and the dozen or so ninja hounds that lived with them. "She's rite you know. So…Get up and get ready before I have to nail you again." Before Tsume finished that sentence, Kiba was up off the floor, undressed, and in the shower with the door locked.

**Naruto's House:** "Come in." being said loud enough to be heard but in a cautious manner. "Naruto!" echoed a cute pink haired kunoichi as she entered the house. "Oh, hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Walking into the main room he sees his teammate's face redder than red with anger. "**Why am I here?"** snarled the beast known for temper, cracking her knuckles, and following with a swift but brutal beating. "**I'm here because you're late!" **Naruto, now scared within an inch of his grave, glanced over at the clock that read 9 o'clock. "**Oh shit! I am so sorry!**" he managed to say this before grabbing Sakura's wrist and all but dragging her over to the Hokaga's mansion.

As Naruto rounded the corner, right before the mansion, he slid to a stop. There, in front of him, was his long time best friend and crush Kiba. "Naruto?" a slightly dazed and confused Sakura asked while waving her hand in front of the, now hypnotized, blonde's face. "Uuhhh… hu…what? Oh sorry Sakura. I guess I lost my concentration there for a sec." As he said this Kiba's ears picked up on a familiar voice not too far away. He turns only to see Naruto talking to Sakura, beet red from noticing he was staring at Kiba's butt the whole time. Hesitantly, he calls to them. "Hey, Naruto, how's it been?" purposely forgetting Sakura, ignoring her presence. "Oh, hey Kiba," Stammered Naruto trying not to let his anxiousness get out. Running up to the other squad Naruto noticed something about Kiba. He had really nice pecks, mentally slapping himself saying "get a hold of yourself" as they reach the brunet's group. A little winded from the almost sprint, Naruto continues his sentence as if nothing had happened. "It's been pretty good. You know same old." trying not to sound exited, still, and failing at it miserably.

The conversation went on like this for a while until they reached the Hokage's mansion. Rite as they reached the steps leading to the Hokaga's office, both Kakashi and Kurenai appeared out of nowhere. "Well well," mumbled Kakashi from under his half mask he always wore. "if it isn't my team, late again!" Kurenai smirked at this comment. "Don't feel bad Kakashi. After all, not everyone can be perfect like my squad." "Yeah, the fact that almost all of your squad lost in the preliminaries for the Chunnien exam, while I only lost one of mine due to a double knock out." That struck a sour chord in Kurenai and her students.

Getting bored of all the little bickering and nit picking, Naruto decides that this had gone on long enough. "How about we save this for later, okay." busted the blond, rite in the middle of the conversation. "After all, Tsunada is waiting for us." With that note everyone stopped what they were doing and ran up the stairs to Lady Hokaga's office.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing

_Chapter 2: Preparing for a High Ranked Robbery_

As the two teams reach the top of the stairs, they almost get knocked back down them by the roar from Tsunada as they knocked on the door. "You're late!" boomed Lady Hokage, sitting behind her desk on the far side of the room. "I expected you five minutes ago and…" "Oh calm down Grandma. We're here aren't we?" interrupted a very foolish knuckle headed ninja. "I will calm down when you learn some respect!" screamed Tsunada as she leaped from behind her desk and nailed Naruto in the head with a punishing fist. On contact, Naruto goes flying into the wall behind them. With Tsunada finally coming to her senses, she relaxes. "Naruto!" shouted Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura at the same time with concern prevalent in their voices. Kiba, being the fastest of the three got to Naruto first. "Are you okay?" asked the brunet as he helped his friend to his feet. "Ouch…Thanks." Stammered Naruto, dazed from the blow to his head. So dazed, that he didn't even realize who it was that helped him up until he looked dead in his face. 'Holy crap' thought the blond as his crush helped him up. 'Is he hot or what…oh no!' He stood up fast as soon as he noticed the tightening in his pants. Kiba also noticed that his member was making its presents known. Once they were both standing, they tried to get the other one off their mind. Both of the sensei noticed the strange behavior as the boys returned to their squads.

"Okay, now that that is over with, on to the real reason why I called you here." Announced Tsunada, back to her normal, emotionless toned voice. "I have a high ranked mission for you, a retrieval mission. There has been a robbery of a very valuable scroll from the museum of the Hokaga. Five very strong ninja have been traced to the theft. Four of them specialize in one of the four main elements used in Ninjutsu." As she finished Naruto asks. "Umm…what are the four main elements again? I know the elements but there are so many I can't remember." "Why am I not surprised?" blared Tsunada."Listen carefully, I'm only going to say them once, earth, water, fire, and air, got it? Good, moving on. The last robber is a Taijutsu specialist whom, if I had too rate, rivals Guy's abilities. The scroll holds many secret jutsu that were made by the past Hokaga. You must retrieve that scroll. Oh, also, the villages that these ninja belong to are offering extra for a live capture. I've done all I can, now it is up to you. Now go!" With that last motion, the teams were off to prepare.

Naruto and Kiba were more happy about teams being mashed together than worried about the danger this mission had in store. Finally, a chance to be together even for a little while. "I hope this mission goes smoothly a giddy and still aroused Kiba mused as he packed his stuff. "If it does, maybe I could invite Naruto over to celebrate another mission well done." "I think that's a great idea." Blurted Hana as she was "passing by" Kiba's door. "Hana! I told you never to listen to me while I'm in my room." She knew that made Kiba just furious, that's why she did the things she did. "I still think it's a great idea."

Naruto's House: "Oh… what else should I pack?" mussed Naruto into the air as if an answer would fall on his head. "Let's see… shrunken, kunai, what's left? Oh yeah, I need my tent." He runs to his dresser and open the bottom drawer where he keeps most of his overnight missions. "Hmm…nope, no, don't need that, dang it." The blond exclaims with frustration in his voice. "Where is that thing? I know it's here."

Naruto spends the better of the hour he had to get ready looking for his tent. Not only did he not find it but he also didn't have time to go buy another one, let alone the money to buy one if he could. "Damn it! I know it's here. I just know it is." Rite as he finished that statement the doorbell rings. "Ugh damn it. Come in."

Kiba enters with a surprised look at how messy Naruto's house is. "Dang! His house looks like my room." Still amazed by the mess, Kiba was caught off guard as Naruto came down the stairs red faced and frantic.

"Oh, where is it? Oh hey Kiba." Pausing only long enough to say hey and blush a bit. He didn't notice who he had really said hey to until his nose caught a whiff of dog. '_Oh crap. Why is he here? Better yet, why is he looking at me like I'm crazy?'_

Kiba had guessed he would have to go fetch Naruto anyway so he decided to drop by early. He didn't expect to see all of…this. '_Why is he running all over his house? He's so stupid at times.'_Thinking of what to do next, Kiba has to start the conversation on the run. "So Naruto, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Knowing the blond well enough to guess he had lost something again.

"No thanks dog breath. I can find my own shit." The blond blurs as he enters one room after the next with no luck. "…actually…would you mind helping me find my tent? It is here somewhere. I know it is."

"_'Typical'_yeah I'll help. Where was it last?" Groaned the dog-nin knowing good and well that even he couldn't find that tent in this place.

"If I knew that I would have found it already." Snapped the blond not knowing how harsh he really sounded. "Hey what time is it anyway?"

"11:30" replied Kiba.

"11: 30!" shouted the blond knowing what time Kakashi wanted to meet at the gate was only ten minutes away. "Holy Shit!"

Hearing this through the ceiling of the room below his, Kiba runs down and catches Naruto in the living room. "How 'bout you share my tent for now. That away we don't get in trouble for being late."

Liking that idea, Naruto nods his head vigorously, jolts to his room to get his stuff, and races by Kiba, grabbing his arm as he drags him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving the Gate

Okay. Here it is. Chapter 3. I don't know how long it will be before i get the next Chapter out but i will continue if i get some reviews *cough cough*. Hehe. Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Leaving the Gate<strong>_

**At Gate: **Everyone else had been at the gate and waiting now for quite a while now, "Oh…where are they?" Sakura said with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

"Calm down Sakura. They're probably just running a little late for a good reason" countered Kakashi. _**'I hope they have a good reason.'**_

**Kiba and Naruto's pov:** "Naruto! Slow down." Kiba managed as he was being drug behind the blonde. _**'When did he get so fast?' **_Kiba knew Naruto was never known for his speed but he was actually having some trouble keeping up with him.

Just slightly ahead of the dog nin, the blonde was not letting up. He knew that if Kakashi wasn't mad at him for being late that Sakura would have his head for sure. "Hurry up Kiba. I thought you were supposed to be fast?"

'Humph. He doesn't know how fast I can be.' Thought Kiba as his feet floated just inches off the ground from the force Naruto was pulling him at. 'Just wait until the mission is over. I'll show you how fast I am. You won't be able to get away from me Uzumaki. Your ass is mine.' With this sly thought in mind Kiba grind, thinking of all the things he could do to his blond once he pinned him to the ground.

Naruto looked back in time to see Kiba and his fang grin of his. 'What is he thinking about that would get him to smile so big?' "Hey whatcha' thinking about?" intruded to blond ninja, cutting Kiba's happy thoughts short for now.

"Oh nothing...just had an idea that maybe after this mission you might be able to come over. You know, to celebrate another mission success. I already asked Hana and she said it was fine. Mom's out on a mission that will take her a month at least to finish."

Naruto blushed at the thoughts in his head now. The idea of him and Kiba being alone at his house while his sister was out and he mom was gone. Oh the things they could do.

"_**You want to mount him don't you?" **__interrupted Kyuubi with a chuckle in his voice. _

'NOOOO! I was just…thinking about how much…ugh…fun it would be.' Stumbling for the rite words so Kyuubi couldn't twist them, needless to say that didn't work.

"_**Oh, so you want him to mount you? I see."**_ With that statement Kyuubi hit the trigger to make Naruto's face turn blood red.

"Hey Naruto…are…you okay? Your face is really red," inquired his puppy of a friend when Kiba saw his blonde's face change ten shades of red.

"Ye-yeah. I-I'm fine. It's nothing and sure that sounds great," stuttered the nervous wreck of a boy. He had thought of simple things up until then. Him and Kiba just lying in loving embrace with nothing foul in mind but now…his mind raced with the dirtiest things.

"_**Oh my little kit. You have such a virgin mind when it comes to your choice in men. Have you ever thought of what he might want to do to you? Who knows, he could be the biggest horn dog in the leaf village,"**_ still enjoying his mental control over his vessel's body, Kyuubi flooded Naruto's mind with image after image of what Kiba might want to do to him if they ever did have sex. _**"Oh and this one is a very good one,"**_ announced the demon as he slipped Naruto one last image like it was a drug.

'Stop it you damn fox. I would rather not think of this right now, especially since he is right there.' Inwardly shouted the blond as he noticed his face was reddening, his friend worrying, and his pants tightening.

"_**Oh yes, I know. Why do you think I'm doing this now instead of when you're at your house,"**_ the fox chuckled as his last image took root in Naruto's brain. It was an image of Kiba pressing Naruto against a tree. His hands bound to the tree facing forward; Kiba reaching down from behind him and slipping his pants to the ground leaving him in nothing but his trunks. With each motion, Kiba licking his lips with the look of lust gleaming in his eyes as he stared at his blond captive's vulnerable ass.

'Stop it now.' Thought Naruto to himself loud enough to stop the image in its tracks and stop his pants from tenting any further.

Not sure whether or not Naruto had noticed yet, Kiba decided to speak up. "Hey Naruto, we're at the gate now so you can let go of my hand." With this statement both boys' faces turned so red that their marks disappeared.

"Glad you could make it. Hope this doesn't cut into your valuable time," with his cool headed tone Kakashi always had. He never seemed to have any emotion aside from the occasional smile or frown you saw through the mask he wore.

"Sorry for making you wait. I ran over to get Naruto from his house and found him running ragged looking for his tent," apologized Kiba hoping to try to defuse Sakura's rage a little before she snapped.

"Yeah and we still don't know where it is either," Naruto laughed. He didn't notice that Kurenai and Kakashi were giving both him and Kiba strange looks.

'They didn't find his tent? Well then where is Naruto going to sleep,' thought Kurenai as if she really cared so much for him? She was more concerned by the fact that Naruto was holding Kiba's hand the whole time before he told him to let go. 'Usually Kiba would have put him on his back for doing that. I wonder.'

'I can see that Kurenai also caught the abnormal behavior of those two. I wonder.' "Hey Kurenai," whispered Kakashi low enough so that even Kiba couldn't hear him. "Do those two seem to be a bit off to you?"

"Yeah just a bit," replied Kurenai. "What do you make of it?"

"Not sure yet,"

"Should we just keep an eye on them for now?" inquired Kurenai.

"I think that might be best. Better to be sure of things rather than to stir a pot that is empty," replied Kakashi before turning to the group of young ninja. Sakura was chewing both of the boys out for being late, despite Kiba's attempt to defuse her.

'Looks like Naruto was catching the worst of her rage, like always,' thought Kakashi with an inward smirk. "All right, now that we are all here, on to the mission."


	4. Chapter 4: An Encounter

_**Chapter 4: The Encounter**_

'Why does this mission seem like it will never end?' thought a rather agitated blond. 'I mean, it's not like this is the first mission like this that I've had.' These thoughts seemed to plague the boy that is, when his mind was not elsewhere. 'Maybe if I just "accidentally" fell into him…maybe I could get a hand on that tight butt,' his mind referring to the dog nin's butt that had been bouncing in front of him for the past hour, almost taunting him. 'But then again…should I try that? Is it worth it…'

_**'Oh would you go ahead and hump him for Kami sakes? All these images flashing through your head are starting to get on my nerves even.'**_ intruded Kyuubi. _**'I can already tell you he'd like it.'**_ Said the fox with a sly grin as he noticed his plan had worked. Naruto's face was now blood red and his pants tightening didn't help with this fact. _**'Looks like someone agrees with me,'**_ Referred the demon.

'SHUT UP! I could…'

"Hey Naruto?" interrupted a familiar male voice that rang to Naruto like angles. "You okay?"

Snapping out of his trance and argument with the fox, Naruto came around to find Kiba standing not two feet away from his face. "Ugh…y-yeah I'm fine."

'He is a horrible liar,' thought Kiba as he noticed his friend's strange behavior. "Okay, just wondering why your face is always so red." He said with a laugh.

'Jerk,' Commented the fox boy even though he knew that he had been blushing more lately. "Hey, I'm not red all the time."

"Hahaha, I never said all the time."

"Ugh…I ah…" 'Damn I slipped on that one,' thought the boy.

"Hey you two, pick up the pace," Shouted Sakura. The boys hadn't notice that they had fallen behind…again.

"Coming," replied both the boy in unison causing them to blush at the moment.

"Hey, now your blushing." Retaliated the blond with the hopes of victory.

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are." Continued the blond as he stole every ounce of pay back he could. 'He's really cute when he blushes.'

"Am no…wait, so you where blushing before!" countered the dog boy.

'Oh shit,' Thought the now painfully defeated boy.

'Looks like he has your number,' Kyuubi said through laughs.

"So why were you blushing be for? Huh Naru?" pestered the brunet, knowing exactly how to push the other boy.

'What now? He's got me pinned down. I guess I should…'

"Come on little Naru. Why were you blushing huh wh…"

Before Kiba could finish that statement, his nose picked up on a strange scent.

'_**You smell that master?' **_commented the small ninja dog sitting on top of Kiba's head. _**'What is it?'**_

"Not sure little buddy, but whatever it is I don't think we need to be this far from the group," answering the dog before turning to Naruto. "Hey let's drop this for now okay. We need to catch up with the group."

'Hmm…looks like your puppy has picked up a scent. By the looks of it he doesn't like what he smells,' commented Kyuubi, noticing Kiba's sudden change in composure. 'Drop this for now and go on ahead to your team Naruto. This doesn't seem to be the best place to have a lover's spat.'

"Fine, but I'm not letting you off the hook for this." Pouted the blond, knowing his brunet wouldn't want it any other way.

After catching up with the group both of the boys were exhausted. They didn't notice just how far away they had gotten from the team. It almost seemed too far.

"H-hey, wait up," huffed Naruto. "Were we really talking for that long?" asked the blond not even noticing the fact that they had to run in order to catch up with their team mates who had been walking the whole time.

"I didn't think we did. They must have ran a ways for us to have to run this far." Kiba knew that the distance and the time it took them to catch up was not possible, unless. "Naruto," Kiba motioned for the other boy to come closer, now in a whisper.

"What?"

"Doesn't it seem odd that we had to run in order to catch up with our own team? Especially since we saw Sakura go over the hill in the road rite before we took off." This made sense to Naruto. He did notice that it had taken them a long time to catch up.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, but you don't think we're in a genjutsu do you?" now spoken in an even smaller voice so not to let anyone close by hear them.

"That's exactly what I think and if we are than that means we have to either find the ninja who's using this genjutsu or find a way to break it."

_**Back in the group:**_ No one had noticed the boys still hadn't caught up.

"Hey Kurenai,"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Have you noticed anything off about Kiba lately?" make sure to keep the volume so the other members of the team wouldn't hear them.

"I was going to ask the same of Naruto but yes."

"So you did see it after all. They looked rather…tense, back in the Hokaga's office."

"That's true. I know Kiba isn't one to show such behavior and I'm guessing Naruto is the same way. Do you think it is anything we need to worry about?"

"I wouldn't worry about them really. What goes on in their lives id really none of our concern anyways but, keep an eye on them if you can. We don't need them getting into anything to big." Said Kakashi with a hidden smile, not knowing how much he actually knew of the boys and their big problem at that moment.

'Hmm…I thought those two would be right behind us by now,' thought Sakura, worrying as she does. Turning to find nothing but empty space her heart raced. "Umm, Kakashi sensei, I think we need to wait a little while. Naruto and Kiba still haven't caught up."

The group stopped for a while, not long after that though Kakashi and Kurenai started to worry.

'It shouldn't be taking this long to catch up with us,' thought the half masked ninja. 'This doesn't look good.'

"Kurenai,"

"What now Kakash…" she stopped in mid sentence, noticing the look in Kakashi's eye. "Humph, you're right; it is taking them a long time to get here."

_**Back with the boys:**_ "Let's just keep walking as if we hadn't noticed a thing," prompted Kiba, knowing that if they had been found out it would not be good.

"Right,"

They continued to walk, not noticing the figure that was inside the jutsu with them.

'Looks like they don't suspect a thing, sad really, I thought this would be more fun than this.'

Just up ahead of the boys was a trap lying in wait. Looks like they had found the scroll thieves, or did they find the boys?


End file.
